Not Your Everyday Fairytale
by BaileyAsh
Summary: The story you know is not the whole truth. This is a tale about friendship, love, family, and hurt/comfort. This is the movie through a whole new angle. (I do not own Descendants-Rated T)
1. Welcome to Auradon

**Hello! This is my first fanfiction ever! Please read and review my story. I am accepting one prompt a chapter for this story so start thinking! I hope you enjoy! - BaileyAsh**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants**

 **Ben**

Ben couldn't believe what he was seeing. Four scrawny, weak, pale and emotionless teenagers stood in front of him. Just over a week ago, Ben made the proclamation that four children from the Isle of the Lost would be joining them in attempts to give the villain's kids a chance. Though his parents, Queen Belle and King Adam, were astonished, it was mostly fear that crept into the minds of the common Auradonian folk. The descendants of their sworn enemies, rivals and adversaries living with them? At last, the villains were here; there was no going back.

Ben had absolutely no idea what to expect of the teens, for there were no records of any of them in Auradon whatsoever. So, he asked the guards who went to the Isle to find four random villain kids and escort them back through the magic bridge. Although it seemed cruel at the time to spontaneously take the children away from their home, (if that is what you would call it) there were no forms of communication between the two lands. Also, if you added up all the evil things their parents did and then compared it, the whole "escorting them to a better life" didn't seem like such a sin.

But now, as Ben was staring at their blank expressions, he had a pang of doubt. Ignoring it, he proceeded to hold out his hand out to the first teen; a tall burly boy with long dark hair and a beanie. He was wearing leather red and gold pants, which looked baggy and worn out. His leather vest was torn and his dark eyes dangerous. Ben had to look up to even be able to see his face. He had a giant bruise on the left side of his chin, like he had been in a good fist fight recently. His hair fell in front of what appeared to be a black eye. There were bruised, cuts, dried blood and scars all down his arms. It took him a moment, but the boy eventually shook the prince's hand and mumbled "Jay" as an indication of his name.

The second person Ben approached was a girl in almost all purple from her hair to her bloodstained shirt. The only other colors were the green ripped pants, leather jacket, and black combat boots. The red scratch marks all over her skin slightly bothered Ben in a way he could not describe. The girl looked up and met his eye. She had a scowl on her face that would make anyone cower and it even sent a shiver down Ben's spine.

"This must be Maleficent's daughter," Ben thought to himself. You could practically see the Mistress of Evil through the teenager's glare.

"Mal," she muttered.

"Ironic," Ben internally chuckled to himself. But the humor stopped as he noticed her eyes turning the slightest tint of emerald green.

Ben decided to move on to the next one, who was the most charming out of the four as far as looks went. She had long royal blue locks and a dress that perfectly matched her hair. The combat boots and partially ripped clothing gave her an edgier look, otherwise she looked like an Auradonian. The girl a crimson red apple necklace implying her mother's identity. Although she was stunningly beautiful, she looked as if she was in immense pain. The way she took short and incomplete breaths were almost unnoticed, but the ways she cringed when moving didn't.

"Evie," she replied in a hushed tone.

The final villain kid was standing slightly behind the others and was the only one who didn't meet Ben's glance. He had black and white pants, a white shirt, a black jacket, and white frosted tips on his hair.

"That's Carlos," Evie murmured. "He doesn't talk."

Ben nodded and introduced himself to everyone, and then started with a tour, although he was thinking only one thing: Even though one could look at the group they were a tight bunch, and had gone through some tough times, no doubt. Ben was determined help them open up and feel comfortable in their new home.


	2. Home sweet Hell

**Hello! I'm back again with another chapter! But first, I want to say thank you to all the people who reviewed my story (starflight34 and 2 Guests).**

 **I haven't gotten any prompts yet so I just continued with the story regularly. I am taking one prompt a chapter (if it is a good one) so express your creativity!**

 **Anyway, without further delay, here is chapter two!**

 **I do not own Descendants**

 **Mal**

I never wanted to go Auradon. You would think I would jump at the chance to escape the nightmare known as the Isle of the Lost, but the truth is, I had no idea what Auradon would be like. For all I know, it could be even worse than the Isle. I mean, we are the daughters and sons of their sworn enemies, how could the Auradonians not be plotting revenge or at least holding a grudge against us. But no, they are just "too good" for all of that. Apparently, Prince Ben, soon to be king, wanted to "save us from our misery" by kidnapping us and forcing us to live in another location. How nice for him to drag us out of our own Hell and put us in a different one.

The first thing we did once we were transported from the Isle was go to another remote island just off the main one.

"Crap," I thought. "This is a freakin trap. Why didn't I see this coming!"

The others must have been thinking the same thing because Evie looked surprised, Carlos was scared (as usual) and Jay was irritated to say the least. I was just about to tackle the driver and steer us back when he told us we were at a small clinic to get our "vaccinations," whatever the heck that means. We soon found out that it means a guy in a lab coat sticks a bunch of needles in your arm while you sit there waiting, wanting to rip his head off for touching you. Then you get a sparkly bandage and a sticker that says good job. Carlos and I had to physically restrain Jay from punching the doctors when they started to clean off his arm. None of us like being touched, especially Jay. He still has images of his last beating fresh in his mind.

After we got off that awful clinic island, we finally went to Auradon. We rode in the car for about an hour until we reached Auradon Prep. The whole band was there; students, teachers, and a few news crews. Who knew that our arrival would cause such an uproar.

When we stepped out of the limo, we were greeted with some sort of overly peppy lunatic who talked to us like we were kindergarteners.

"Hello, and welcome. I am Fairy Godmother," the woman announced.

"Of course, she is Fairy Godmother!" I realized. "No normal person is that enthusiastic 24/7."

Then the boy standing next to her stepped out to introduce himself.

"Hello, I'm Prince Ben," the boy stated. He seemed slightly nervous but hid it well under his mask of regality and confidence. Ben stuck out his hand to Jay first, who seemed confused at the welcoming gesture until finally shaking it. Back at the Isle, we don't shake hands, but rather punch or tackle each other. Children aren't even allowed to look their parents or any other adult in the eye as a sign of respect. It was considered normal for the elder to slap the child as a greeting. It obviously wasn't surprising that we were all a bit puzzled by the gentle greeting.

Ben introduced the girl standing next to him as Audrey, and the girl proceeded to interrupt that she was the also the girlfriend of the soon-to-be king. I also threw up in my mouth at the way she dreamily stared into eyes.

"Shall we begin the tour?" Ben asked. Getting no response, he began walking towards the school.

"This is going to be a long day," I thought.


	3. Underlying Secrets

**I'm back! I am still alive, I didn't leave you all with a cliffhanger forever. That would have been purely evil. Anyway, I am sorry this update took so long; I wanted to make this chapter longer than my first two. Let me know if you like the longer chapters with less frequent updates or the shorter ones with more frequent updates.**

 **Starflight34- Thanks for the review! I am glad you like the story so far. As for your suggestion, I have considered putting it in one of the later chapters** **?**

 **I am still accepting prompts, so keep thinking!**

 **Warning: This chapter contains mild swearing and coarse language**

 **Well, without further delay, here is chapter 3!**

 **I do not own Descendants.**

 **Carlos**

We walked through the doors of the school. It was humungous, compared to anything I had ever seen at the isle. There were MILLIONS of books on the shelves lining the walls. There were huge sitting areas all over, as well as tiny reading nooks. A giant fireplace was on either side of the room (it was even too big to be called just a room), obviously not lit, since it was April. The crystals on the chandelier hanging from the celling reflected the light pouring from the massive windows. This was amazing compared to what we were used to.

The school at the isle was in a run-down building with rats manifesting in dirty sewer pipes that were cracked and would leak all over the floors of the classrooms and hallways. The paint was chipping from the walls, bricks crumbling at a touch, and a stench that could curdle milk in a snap. We didn't have desks; instead we used tree stumps from The Forbidden Forest. Every day I would come home with at least twelve new splinters. All the lockers were dented from ten years of kids being slammed into them. As for the books, well, let's just say that they were all in "The Forgotten Library." Only a real bookworm would dare to go in that nightmare.

"Well, this is the library. Many students come here to read, study, or sometimes have club meetings. We have all different types of books and can order any book you would like," Ben explained.

I looked around and all I could think of was how much I just wanted to spend hours upon hours in here, mostly in the science and technology. Back at the Isle I didn't have any access to literature. Here I wouldn't be bullied about reading or inventing. I could work in peace. There is only one minor problem. I can't read.

Mal, Evie and Jay can all read. Evie was compelled at an early age to learn potions and brewing and read her mother the latest makeup updates from the discarded Auradonian magazines, while Mal was forced to memorize spells from her mother's books. Not many people, not even Mal and Evie, know that for the first ten years of his life, Jay was raised by goblins because Jafar didn't want him until he was able to work in his shop. The goblins taught him how to read/write both in English and in Goblin. That is why he is fluent in both. Jay is really embarrassed that his father didn't even want to see him until he was "useful," so we don't discuss the sensitive subject.

As for me, well, Cruella couldn't have cared less about my wellbeing. I was just her personal house servant- her slave. Slaves don't get educated. I am really ashamed that I can't read, so only Mal Evie and Jay have ever known about it. I planned on hiding it as well as I could while we were in Auradon.

 _After the tour_

 **Jay**

We were brought up to our rooms after the never-ending tour. Ben explained the list of rules and regulations, both of which didn't exist back at the isle. He told us the curfew (What the fuck is that) and the times for meals. The girls were dropped off in room 27 and Carlos and I were brought to room 29.

When we walked in, I never expected what I saw. The room was twice the size of my father's shop, and was a million times nicer. There were beds, real beds on either side of the room. I was shocked, but I kept my blank expression for the sole purpose of not being weak by showing emotions.

"Okay…..well….I guess I'll be leaving now…um…..make yourselves comfortable. Oh! And dinner will be served at 6:00, so I will come get you guys to lead you down to the cafeteria," Ben said nervously.

As soon as Ben left I threw my one and only bag on the bed.

"Holy shit! We get real beds," Carlos exclaimed.

"Better than sleeping on the floor," I agreed.

Without a knock, Mal and Evie opened the door and came in.

"Are you freakin kidding me? This is what your room looks like? Our dorm looks like a scene out of a freakin fairytale and you guys get the dark and private one?" Mal ranted in anger. "Whatever. I found a map of all of Auradon and it looks like the wand is in the museum on the third floor, room 45. Any ideas on how to get the wand Jay? Jay!?"

I was counting how many things I had stolen from the Auradonians. I soon found out that they are very gullible and stupid people. They leave their wallet in back pockets, and don't even notice if I swipe a watch from their wrist. I guess that is what growing up in a "perfect world" does to you.

Mal tried to flick her fingers at my head to get me to pay attention, but before she reached my head, I grabbed her hand and twisted her wrist. I couldn't help it. It is a self-defense instinct. Mal hissed and grabbed her hand.

"What the fuck Jay!"

I regretted hurting Mal but she should know better than to attempt to touch me like that. All of us are trained to protect ourselves from any incoming danger, and it can get gruesome if someone isn't aware of our natural intuition.

"What are we going to do about the wand?" Mal questioned again, back to glaring at me.

"I don't know, this whole thing seems like bullshit. We are finally free from our parents and the first thing you want to do is go steal a freakin wand?"

"He has a point," Carlos chimed in. Evie nodded.

"Have you lost your minds?" Mal started. "We are here to do one thing and one thing only. Get the Fairy Godmother's wand. Do you know what our parents would say or do if they saw you? We'd be dead in a heartbeat."

Everyone went silent because we all knew what she was saying was right. If our parents knew what we were even considering, they would beat us in an instance.

 _One hour later_

 **Ben**

I came to the boy's dorm since the girls weren't in theirs.

I knocked on the door and to my surprise Mal opened it. I stepped inside where all four of them were silent, staring at me like I had interrupted a very important conversation. I smiled nervously. I noticed that the one bag each Carlos and Jay had brought weren't even slightly unpacked.

"So, I just came to remind you guys that it's time for dinner and to show you the cafeteria."

Mal and Jay glanced at each other for a moment and then eventually nodded and started to head out the door. They walked down the halls like some sort of gang, each one staying in a particular order. Mal was in the front with Evie slightly behind her on her right. Carlos was behind the two, more on Mal's left side and Jay held up the back, on Evie's back left, Mal's back right and Carlos' right.

"So," I said awkwardly, glancing back to meet their stone hard faces. "How are you liking Auradon so far?"

"We've only been here for two hours, moron," Mal sneered. Evie gave Mal a glance that seemed to say, "be nice."

"Auradon is lovely your Majesty," Evie replied with less sarcasm than Mal.

"Please, call me Ben," I asked. I really hated being referred to so formally.

"Well, _Ben_ , your castle really proves that our island is as crappy as we thought," Mal snapped. "Be careful; you may make us low-lives feel inferior. Oh, and you better stop this fairytale shi- "

Mal stopped mid-sentence. I wondered why, but when I turned around I found out. We had entered the cafeteria.


	4. The Plot Thickens

**Hello! That's right! I am back from the dead!**

 **Okay, so there are a few things I want to talk about. First of all, I apologize for leaving you all hanging. I took some time to rethink my writing and try to make better, longer chapters. I just finished the Divergent series (it is now my favorite book series) and it really helped me to get a new way of writing, if that makes any sense. Don't worry, I didn't completely change. I just figured out some techniques and skills. Obviously I'm no Veronica Roth, but, well, yeah. That's basically all I have to say about that.**

 **Moving on. I would like to address the fact that RvnsDsks has kindly agreed to let me use a few of her ideas in my story. Most of my content will still be my own, though. Some of these ideas include the Isle only getting the trash and leftovers of Auradon, the relationship of Mal and Jay being like a snake and a dragon, a bit of the lunch scene, roof scene, and a few more ideas. Her story is called "It's Only True in Stories" and I encourage you to check it out.**

 **Alright, now on to the comments.**

 **Starflight34- Thank you for your suggestion and review! I am glad you are enjoying the story so far!**

 **Atshepsut- I am so happy you like my writing style and story line! Thank you for reviewing!  
**

**Next up is the author notes about the story:**

 **I am pretending that the scene with Lonnie's hair change by Mal didn't happen and that her hair was always long**

 **I have decided to change the location of where Fairy Godmother's wand is located**

 **I have done a few confusing swaps on tenses and perspectives, but I have finally decided on what I want. It will be present-tense, told in first person and will alternate which characters tell the story.**

 **I attempted to write from Carlos and Jay's perspective, but I don't think I'm really good at writing from a male's perspective.**

 **I had a question from a user wondering if I was taking prompts for this stories or other stories and my answer is both!  
**

**Also, please review! The comments make my day! That is all for now!**

 **Caution: This chapter contains course language, mentions of child abuse and mentions of injury.**

 **Now on with Chapter** **4! (Tobias** **-hehe (Divergent reference))**

 **I do not own Descendants**

 **Ben**

I look over at the villain kids and I interpret their silence as shock. Mal's eyebrows have lifted ever so slightly as she scans the room. She seems to be looking for something, though I cannot tell what it would be. Jay is studying the food, Evie looks towards Mal to see her reaction, and Carlos' mouth is open and eyes wide. I am a bit surprised with their reactions because surely, they must have seen food at the Isle. Right? I push the thought from my mind and focus on explaining the them how the caferteria works.

"So this is the dining hall. You get in line and pick out your food buffet style. Then you can sit at any table you want. Sometimes we even eat outside if it's nice, and you can eat in the library too. The breakfast, lunch and dinner times will be on your schedule. Doug should be in here in a minute to give you your schedules."

As if planned, Doug walks towards us with a few pieces of paper. He is one of my good friends because he can always make me laugh when I am in a tough place. He _is_ the son of Dopey after all. Today Doug is wearing a blue plaid shirt with a matching green bowtie. He is on the shorter side, since he is part dwarf but he always seems to look professional and put-together. He adjusts his black-rimmed glasses nervously.

"Hey Doug, this is Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos." I gesture towards the villain kids and see him blush when he sees Evie. I press my lips together in a straight line to keep from chuckling. When it comes to liking girls, Doug is definitely far from discreet.

"Hi. I'm Doug, son of Dopey," He says as he extends his hand to greet the newcomers. Jay firmly shakes Doug's hand, as does Mal, but she mutters something under her breath to the others and Evie rolls her eyes as Carlos snorts. Doug, taken aback by their stiffness and lack of real conversation clears his throat and begins talking about the schedules.

I glance over and look at my usual table of friends I eat lunch with. Lonnie is telling a joke while Jane, Chad, Audrey and Jordan all laugh. Then I look back at the new arrivals. Their stiff posture, blank faces and the look in their eyes that say they are listening but at the same time they are somewhere else. I think about what my mother had told me right before I went to greet them. She told me that their life was different than ours. I grew up in a safe castle with food on my table, a loving family and a nice warm bed to sleep in. They didn't have all those things.

"So that is basically all of your schedules. Oh, and here are the papers in case you forget." Doug hands them each a sheet of paper with their classes on it.

We all stand awkwardly for a moment until Doug says goodbye and walks away.

"You guys are welcome to sit with us," I say gesturing at the table Doug just had a seat at.

"No, we'll be just fine on our own," Mal responds quickly and leads the group away towards the buffet line.

I turn around, my appetite lost and head to my usual table. I sit between Audrey and Chad, who are both listening to Doug and Lonnie debating which movie genre is better.

"I'm just saying that romances have more meaning than sci-fi because you actually get a lesson within the message of the story!" Lonnie exclaims. She has medium brown wavy hair that falls about four inches below her shoulders. Her sharp eyebrows but kind smile give her a strong yet caring look. Lonnie is wearing a blue dress with a pink jacket and a black belt. She is the president of the debate club, so she is a natural with these types of arguments.

"Yeah, but who would want to sit down and watch an illogical movie about two teens who meet one day and fall in love the next! I mean some of the best movies are sci-fi, like Star Wars, Jurassic Park, The Martian and Back to the Future!" Doug answers.

"Oh, don't get me started on how illogical _those_ movies are! I mean honestly, have you ever noticed the potholes? I-"

The conversation dies down as I sit down. I look around and see them all staring at me.

"Are you okay Benny Boo?" Audrey asks.

"I'm fine," I reply. "I'm just worried about them. Do you think they will ever fit in?"

My question is followed by silence. There is an indescribable tension in the table, stopping us from saying aloud what we are all thinking. Then I remembered something.

Suddenly I think of a way I might be able to help introduce them to everyone and make new friends.

"Wait, Audrey, remember that party you are having at your house this Saturday?"

"Yes. What about it?"

"How about we invite them?"

Audrey's face twists into a frown. "I don't really know if that is the best idea," she replies.

"Why not? It's Friday, so they should have a good amount of time to settle in, right?"

Then I look at Audrey and remember who I'm talking to. The daughter of Sleeping Beauty. Sometimes I forget. It would be extremely awkward for Mal to be that close to her mother's enemy, not to mention possibly dangerous.

Audrey twists her light brown hair around in her finger and puts on her puppy-pout face. Her eyebrows furrow like they do when she is contemplating something.

"I mean, my parents _will_ to be out that evening, and I suppose we have room for a few more people. But promise me they won't get into any trouble, Ben."

"I promise," I say, swallowing the lump in my throat that knows I may not be able to keep the promise.

 **Evie**

There is an unbelievable amount of food everywhere. There are so many things I have never seen or even heard of. The best part is that everything is fresh.

While Jay and Carlos find the perfect table for us, and Mal I load our plates with food. We grab pasta, bread, salad and grapes. I skip the apples, never trusting them since the Evil Queen told me her story. I am so mesmerized by the vast number of dishes that I barely noticed Mal's scowl.

"Can you believe that they have all of this food just lying around. And they never thought to give any to the Isle. Nope. Oh, course not. We just get the god damn left overs and things no one wants," Mal says.

I know how she feels. My mother would starve me because she claimed I "looked too fat" or "didn't deserve any food." I would become so weak I could hardly stand up on two feet. And here in Auradon they are practically swimming in food, not knowing what it's really like to starve.

"Yeah," is all I say.

Once we have loaded our plates, w head back to our table where Jay and Carlos and hungrily eyeing the food. About as soon as we set down to plates, they start scarfing down the contents.

"Can you try to eat like you've seen food before?" Mal scolds. "We're trying to act normal here!"

"I haven't eaten so much since Cruella told me to cook that dead body she found in the woods," Carlos remarks. I shudder a bit.

"Cannibal," Jay coughs, and Carlos elbows him in the stomach.

Just as we are finishing eating, Ben comes over again.

"Hello again. Did you enjoy your meal?" Ben smiles, but it is obviously forced.

We all silently nod.

"Well I just wanted to come over here to invite you to Audrey's party this Saturday."

Mal stiffens up when Ben says party. That word has always been a sensitive one in her vocabulary. She quickly clears her throat and retaliates.

"Why would _we_ want to go _Audrey's_ party?"

"I, um, thought it might be a good idea for you to socialize and get to know everyone. You might even make some new friends!"

Carlos and I both snicker a bit under our breath

"Look," Mal started, "We don't ca- "

"Thanks, but no thanks," Jay interrupts. Mal gives him a dirty look but he just rolls his eyes. I'm surprised Jay didn't start to rant just as mad but with more swearing.

"Okay, well, just think about it." Ben says a bit softer. Then he turns around and walks away.

"Can you all shut up and stop interrupting me?" Mal says angrily.

"Yeah, well if you keep snapping every time Ben opens his mouth, we're gonna be sent back to the fucking Isle Besides Mal, it's just a stupid party!" Jay retorts.

"Stop talking shit Jay! They are too scared to send us back now that we're here. They probably think we're going to start a rebellion or something! Oh, and have you noticed that everyone already stares at us? So how do you think a _party_ is going to help with that? We are already seen as freaks, why not publicly display it?" Mal spits out sarcasm like acid.

"Oh, so the dragon is afraid of a little party? So sad," Jay says mockingly. "Suck it up and stop being a baby!"

Mal gets up and whisper yells, "You know what Jay? Why don't you shut the fuck up? I'm going on a walk." I get up to follow her.

"Alone," She says over her shoulder. I sit back down hesitantly.

"Great job Jay," Carlos says sarcastically. Jay rolls his eyes.

"I'm going back to the dorm," he says, getting up and heading in the opposite direction Mal went in.

"Well, it looks like it's just you and me again," I say to Carlos.

Other groups of friends, like the ones in Auradon, would have been hit with shock by this giant blowup. But for us, this is normal. Mal and Jay both bottle up their anger and at a random time lash out at each other every once in a while. They never apologize, because that's not how our friendships work. They eventually just start talking to each other once they calm down and almost forget it happened.

Carlos and I clear our plates and I put some loafs of bread in my purse just to make sure we will have food if they decide to not feed us for a couple of days.

"Let's go back to my dorm so we can leave Jay alone in your room," I say to Carlos.

Once we get back to the dorms, I decide it would be a good idea to work on Carlos' reading skills so he won't be completely embarrassed when we start our classes.

"This is so stupid! I shouldn't be reading a child's book! How the fuck is "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" going to help me understand how to read?!"

I sigh. "It's easier to start at the beginning than to jump into novels and textbooks. And I just grabbed the first book I saw in the children's department; _of course,_ it's stupid."

Carlos groans and continues to read. He stubbles on a few words, but is getting the hang of it.

About an hour later, I stop to reapply my mascara and concealer. (as my mother always said, "when in doubt, reapply!")

"Maybe we should check on Jay," I suggest. Carlos nods and we get up to go towards his room.

 **Jay**

I slam the door as soon as I walk into my dorm room. Mal can be such an ass at times. I need something to clear my mind. I scan my surroundings. The room is dark and only one light is turned on. There are to beds on either side of the room, and in between them are two windows. Perfect.

I know that climbing roofs is dangerous and doesn't make a lot of sense, but it was one of my favorite things to do back at the Isle. My father would get drunk almost every other night and I would sneak out the window and wait for him to pass out before I went back inside so he wouldn't beat me.

I undo the latch and slide up the window. I take a quick scan of the roof and ground, checking to see if anyone is there. I step out and walk carefully across the shingles and go forward towards the edge. I let my feet hang over the ledge and take a deep breath. The air is crisp and clear. Although it is spring, I shiver at the touch of the cool breeze. Goosebumps appear on my arms and legs, but I don't care. I look off into the distance and for a moment I feel peaceful. But like the rest of my life, peace never lasts. I peer over the edge of the roof and see a group of people walking towards the garden. Shit. I jump up as fast as I can without making a lot of noise and start to climb back to the window. I am almost there when my foot loses its grip and my leg slides down and is cut by a piece of broken shingle I feel the sharp slate dig into my skin and grit my teeth as I see dark red liquid pour out. I use my other leg and arms to pull myself up and into the room. I close the window, lock the latch and hobble over to the bathroom. I grab a towel and try to stop the bleeding, but it fails to let up. Fuck. Now the blood is on the floor. I ignore the overwhelming stinging in my calf as I grab another towel. Where is the damn gauze when I need it?!

 **Evie**

I knock on the door and Jay asks, "Who is it?"

"It's Evie and Carlos," I say.

"The door is unlocked, come in," he replies.

When we walk in, the sight in front of us is not one I expected to see.

. Jay is on the hard wood floor, clutching his left leg which is gushing with blood. The is a small pool of blood surrounding him and his trying to clean it up with a tiny towel that isn't doing much.

"Holy shit Jay, what did you do?" I demand.

"I went out the window and on to the roof to do a little surveillance and I slipped. My leg got cut and I grazed my elbow. It's not that bad; I've had much worse," Jay explains. I know he has. We all have.

"Carlos, go find Mal," I say and he sprints out of the room. I find the first-aid kit in the closet and open it, seeing what I will need.

"This cut is pretty deep," I inform him. "I think you need stiches."

"Fine, but make sure you clean the needle first this time. I don't want another infection."

"Yeah, yeah," I say back. "The Isle water would have contaminated it just as much and you know it. I'm going to get my sewing kit. Stay here and don't try to walk." I grab a towel from the bathroom and toss it to him. "And clean up that blood on the floor."

 **Carlos**

After about ten minutes, I finally find Mal. She is sitting on one of the benches just outside the school doors. It is about eight 'clock and the sun is almost down. Purple, pink and orange light up the sky. Is stop for a moment, marveling the beauty that I never knew existed. Then I remember what I came here for.

"Hey Mal, Jay cut his leg open on roof and Evie wanted me to come get you." Mal gets up and starts to follow me to the entrance of the building.

"I swear to Maleficent he can't be here one day without injuring himself. Not one day!" she grumbles. She is obviously still annoyed with him, but the heat of her anger has died down.

We walk back to the dorm room and see Jay sprawled on the floor, just like I had left him.

"Well, well, well, it looks like the _snake_ didn't remember our conversation about no climbing or roof jumping. Damn it Jay! You could have got caught!"

"Relax Mal, no one saw me. It's almost dark!"

"Yeah but we are supposed to lay low so no one suspects that we are doing anything bad!" Mal lowers her voice a bit. "How the hell are we supposed to steal the wand if we have all these damn Auradonians questioning our every move?!"

"Where's Evie?" I question, trying to change the subject so they don't start a fight again.

"She went to go get the needle and thread for my stiches," Jay replies.

"Okay, I'm back," Evie says as she walks through the door with perfect timing. She sets a small white bag on the ground and opens it. She grabs a few tools and begins to thread the needle.

"I think that now is a good time to discuss how we are going to get Fairy Godmother's wand," Mal begins. I check to make sure the door is closed and locked before Mal starts plotting.

"We're kinda busy Mal," Evie tells her. "Jay, remove the cloth from the cut and squeeze the two pieces of skin together." Jay does as told and Evie starts stitching the wound.

"Yeah, well, so am I. Does anyone even know where the wand is?"

"Sleeping Beauty's castle," I answer.

"Wait, why would it be there?" Evie asks.

"Because when Maleficent cursed Sleeping Beauty, she also tried to get the wand. She stole it, brought it to the castle and when she was defeated, it was left there. Princess Aurora, Prince Philip and the Fairy Godmother decided to build a museum connected to the castle to keep everything there," I explain.

"Wait, didn't Ben say Audrey's party would be at her house?" Mal asks. She has that tint of green in her eye that she gets when she is plotting something purely evil. It both excites and scares me.

"Yes."

"And everyone in the school is going, right?"

"Right."

"So all we have to do is go to Audrey's little party for a while, sneak out to the museum, steal the wand, and no one will even notice or suspect a thing?!" Mal exclaims with building excitement.

"Yeah, basically," I reply.

We get to go to a party?!" Evie blurts out ecstatically. She moves so quickly the needle plunges into Jay's cut.

"Ahh! Hey, watch it!" Jay grits his teeth.

"Oops," Evie mutters. She finishes the last few stiches and wraps a fresh piece of medical gauze around the healing wound. "I'm just so excited. This is my first party!

"E, focus," Mal snaps her back into reality.

"So now all we have to do is tell Ben," I say.

"We can tell him tomorrow morning," Jay suggests.

"Well it looks like we have a plan," Mal says, seeming satisfied. "We're going to that party, and we are going to steal that wand. Because we are rotten."

We all look at each other and chant in unison, "To the core."


End file.
